mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy
Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy – dziesiąty odcinek sezonu trzeciego i sześćdziesiąty drugi ogółem. Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do serii brytyjskich plakatów propagandowych z czasów II wojny światowej – "Keep Calm and Carry On". Produkcja i rozwój Główna scenarzystka serialu Meghan McCarthy napisała na Twitterze, że pierwotnym tytułem odcinka był Fluttershy's Home For Reformed Draconequi (z ang. Dom dla zreformowanych Draconequusów Fluttershy) i jest nawiązaniem do innego serialu stworzonego przez Lauren Faust – Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Opis Oczekiwanie na Księżniczkę Celestię Na początku Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle oczekują Księżniczki Celestii, która ma przybyć z ważnym gościem. Pinkie mówi: thumb|162px Rarity odpowiada, że jej kopyta to idealne lustro. Twilight pyta się gdzie są Applejack i Fluttershy. Rarity tłumaczy przyjaciółce gdzie one są. Chwilę później Spike zwraca uwagę kucyków na powóz Celestii a także na drugi powóz z Discordem zamienionym w kamień. Misja Fluttershy eńusuń thumb|left|182pxCelestia tłumaczy kucykom, że jej zdaniem Discord powinien służyć dobru, a osobą która go do tego przekona jest Fluttershy. Tymczasem pomaga ona Applejack usunąć powódź z farmy Sweet Apple. Gdy udaje jej się przekonać bobry do przeniesienia tamy, która spowodowała powódź, przylatuje do nich Rainbow i prosi, by jak najprędzej zjawiły się w Ponyville. Kłopoty z Discordem Kucyki za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii ,,wypuszczają" Discorda z kamiennego więzienia. Discord zmienia króliczka i wiewiórkę w ,,groźne bestie". Fluttershy próbuje użyć wobec niego swojego spojrzenia, ale bez skutku. W końcu odwraca on zaklęcie, lecz gdy nikt nie patrzy rzuca kolejny czar. Następnie idą do domu Fluttershy. Po jakimś czasie pegaz zauważa, że Discord je papier. Tymczasem Twilight szuka zaklęć. Jednak jednorożec nie może ich znaleźć. thumb|left|184px|Discord próbuje zabrać Elementy. Udaje się więc do Fluttershy. Wtedy okazuje się, że to Discord zjadł kartki z zaklęciami Twilight. Proponuje jej pobyt do końca dnia w bibliotece, gdyż widząc w jej domu kompletny chaos uważa, że ,,Discord wymknął jej się z pod kontroli". Jednak przyjaciółka ma inne zdanie. Według niej ,,robią wielkie postępy". Pegaz nadal trzyma jego stronę i zaprasza przyjaciółki na kolację. thumb|151px|"Nigdy nie użyję Elementów Harmonii przeciwko tobie" Na kolacji Draconnequus próbuje odwrócić uwagę kucyków od Klejnotów Harmonii. Ku zaskoczeniu innych Fluttershy oznajmia, że Discord jest jej przyjacielem. Uroczystość przerywa Angel, który informuje wszystkich o powodzi na farmie Sweet Apple. Przemiana Discorda Kucyki udają się na farmę. Fluttershy prosi Discorda o usunięcie powodzi, w zamian za to, że nie użyje przeciwko niemu Klejnotu Harmonii. Wtedy Discord zmienia wodę w lód. Spike namawia kucyka do złamania obietnicy danej Draconnequusowi, ale Fluttershy odmawia. Jednak za to rzuca przyjaźń z Discordem. Na początku kpi sobie z niej i komentuje: Wtedy zaczyna on rozumieć, że stracił przyjaciela i postanawia być dobry. Zaczyna od naprawienia tego co zrobił i thumb|left|148px|"Ech...brawo Fluttershy - wygrałaś..." uświadamia sobie że w towarzystwie czasem trzeba ustąpić. Ponowne spotkanie z Księżniczką thumbKiedy przyjaciółki i Discord, spotykają się z Celestią, Discord kłania się i mówi że jest gotowy służyć dobru "tak z grubsza". Księżniczka jest zachwycona skutkami resocjalizacji. Twilight opisuje w skrócie to co się zdarzyło. Następnie Celestia oświadcza że zostawia Klejnoty u Twilight Sparkle "na wszelki wypadek". Potem Fluttershy zachęca Discorda żeby "powiedział to". Discord mówi: . Fluttershy mówi że Discord jest "naprawdę uroczy, gdy go lepiej poznać". Na te słowa wszyscy oprócz żółtej pegazicy i Draconnequusa, zaczynają być zakłopotani. Galeria en: Keep Calm and Flutter On Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki